Love of a werewolf
by Shippers Anonymous
Summary: Remus Lupin thinks of his love for Snape. Will it ever work between them? Plz review and read! We will love you 4ever! This is our first stori, so please read! (it has been updated, and their are more that have secrets)
1. Default Chapter

The Love of a werewolf

Author: shippersanonymous

Rating:

Summary: Remus Lupin thinks of his love for Snape. Will it ever work between them? Plz review and read!!! We will love you 4ever!!! This is our first stori, so please read!!! (this is only chapter one, so stay tuned!!)

Remus Lupin, a werewolf, sat at the edge of his bed, crying into his hands. He didn't know what to do, because he was now in love with his friends enemy: Severus Snape.

He knew that if James or Sirius or anyone else knew the truth, they would shun him forever and ever. So now he had to keep this secret too.

Shaking he lay down on his covers, sobbing into his pillow.

He knew it would never wrk between them though. He was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin. The opposing houses would only divide their love, even if it were going to happen,

Sometimes he would daydream about him. He would dream of getting lost into his depp, dark eyes- shining like beetles in the sun. He dreamed of running his fingers his fingers through his shining black hairm silky and thick in his hands. (AN/ We don't think he would think it was greasy, so this is what he'd think .) This made him sob even harder.

"What would it be like if he kissed me?" he wondered, curling into a ball hugging his pillow to his chest. Even though Remus was sixteen, he still hadden has his first kiss. He wanted it to be special and with some one who he truly loved. He had practice once by kissing his pillow (AN/ I've done that!!!) but he felt aawkward. But what if his friends had walked in? They probably would think he was a girly poof, and that madde him start crying.

He sighed, sitting up in his bed, wondering what he should do. He couldn't tell the boys. Maybe he could tell lily. But she had a crush on hinm too, so he couldn't do that either.

He would just have to wait and see what would happen, but he prayed that it would happen soon, for his heart would burst for the love that he felt. He walked out of his dorm and out into the common room, and out to tell his friends the truth.

(AN/ WE HOPED YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! What do you think of our cliffy?

Coming soon:

Remus tells James and Sirius

There reaction

A dark secret is reveeled

What will happen???


	2. secrets

Remus made his way down the to the common room were james and Sirius sat plying chess, and talking. "Oye, whats wrong Remi?" Sirius asked, checkmating james. James sputters, taking off his glasses and examining the chess board. Indeed, he had just lost. The little pawns sat in a neat row except for one, and that was the path that lead to the doom of his queen. Speaking of his queen, that blasted Lily Evans wasn't talking to him AGAIN. He sighed, not knowng what to do about that, or about the secret he kept that no one knew, not even his best friends in the whole world.

Remus turned to them, shaking, knowing what he had to do. He had to tell them his terrible, terrible secret. One that he could hold no longer. And that was the love that he felt for Snape, all of their enemy … or so they thought.

Well, I needed to tell you something, in fact." He said, as a matter of factdly.

Sirius looked at him, his eyes wide. "What is it?" he wondered aloud, looking his friend up and down as if the answer was on his Tee shirt. James also did this, raisinbg his eyebrow.

Rmeus felt more and more nervous as he stood there, not knowing how they would react.

Sirius wondered what would be said, but nothing could be as bad as the secret he held right now. He would rather die than let any of his best friends what he really felt. Who would have thought that Hogwarts most attractive, most daring skirt chaser, the lover of all ladies (which he had beded ¾ of the Hogwarts girls anyway) and griffiwhore extrodinare had a crush on …

Remus gulped outwardly, taking another step towards them.

"I-I-I needed to tell you that there is someone that I really like, and I think that you should now who …" he stuttered ,looking at his feet, ready for the blow and shock of his friends when he told them.

"  
What is it, Remus?"  
"Yeah, no matter what we'll still be your friends, nithing can't be as bad as being a werewolf ,right?"

"Well … I just wanted to let you know that I'm in love with someone …"

"Who could it be?"

"Yeah … who"

" …………….. I'ts a boy" he said after a long pause. There was silence in the room and Remus looked up at them.

They had both fallen out of there chair, looking up at him quizzically. Remus felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes, and he wanted to run and run and run so that they woiuld never see see him again. When he was going to do just that, they stopped him.

"Actually," james said quietly ….. "I am too ……….."

Sirius looked at them stunned … "Really???!!!" He said, looking at them back and forth.

"Yes."

"Me too …."

"well, if everyone is confessed, than I will too. I myself am in love with a boy also. Ever since I started having to have sex with Bellatrix since my mother wants me to marry her (because everyone in my family is related in that way), I have found a certaion boy attractive …. I guess were all in the same boat, then."

"Who do you like?" Remus asked, turning to james.

"No, you tell me first."

"Well … I'm in love with ……. Severus Snape."

There was another long silence where the other boys looked at them dumbfoundedly.

It was then that Peter came in the common room and looked at them blankly, then with disgust.

"I hate you guys so much! I can't believe I have to sleep in the same room as ya'll. You are so gross and never touch me again!" He ran up to the dorm and slamed the door.

Remus looked as if he were about to cry and Sirius shuffled over to him, giving him a hug and telling him that it was alright.

"  
So you like Snape?" Sirius asked to a sniffling Remus, but he was going to be okay.

"I have for a while now … Who do you guys like?" Remus asked, pulling away from his friend.

James cleared his throat. "Actually …. I am too. I like Snape too …"

Sirius raised his hand, smiling sheepishly. "Me three …"

THINGS TO COME!!!

-Now that they all now eachothers secret, what are they to do?

-Will there be a big cat fight?

-Will they help eachother out?!!!

REVIEW PLZ!!!


	3. suprise

AN: WERE BACK! Sorry, but school was so hard and exams kicked our booties! But now we're back and we can start writing again. We've had many a idea, so we're pretty excited that we'll be able to write them down! PLZ R&R! We'd love you forever if you did!

Remus stood agasp, staring at his two best friends in the whole world. He hadn't expected them to agree with him. On one side of him, he was happy but the other side of him was a little angry. If they went after Severus then he felt that he would surely loose his heart. He couldn't compete with James, Star of the Quiditch pitch, Griffindor's kick-butt seeker. And Sirius could have anyone that he wanted since he was drop dead gorgeous! He had slept with most of the girls after all. How could Remus get any better?

"No way!" James said to Sirius, taken aback.

"Well, at least I'm not in love with Lily too!"

"At least I haven't bedded the whole school, buddy!"

"Well, at least I'm not stupid pal!"

"Okay you guys that's enough. I'm sure there is a reasonable way to fix this." Remus said, standing between them. Enough was enough.

The two friends growled at eachother, but backed off. "Thanks Remus. I'm sure that there is something that can be done. Besides, James has Lily to have."

Well, you have half the girls in the school!" James yelled, throwing himself at Sirius.

The two boys toppled to the ground and Remus shouted at them to stop the fighting but they wrestled together for a long time. Remus tried breaking them apart but James pushed him away sending him falling. He landed on his rear, hurt. Really hurt. He landed right his tail bone, which was one of the most sensitive parts of his body because of all the transformations he had to go through.

He watched Sirius and James slug at eachother, missing only by inches. Remus started to get really scared that they were really going to get hurt as they rolled on the floor, trying to hit eachother. He was about to get up and try to part them again but something happened that made him stop in his tracks.

As the two wrestled, James pinned Sirius down and kissed him on the lips! Sirius's eyes bulged, absolutely shocked but after a while the kiss started to deepen. Soon, the two were actually making out in the common room and Remus didn't know what to do.

"Ugh ………… Guys?" He said, moving toward them, but they made no notice as James ran his fingers through Sirius' hair. ""Guys! People will see you! If they come down here, people will throw you out of school for this! Come on you two!"

Finally, they stopped and Remus was relieved.

"Sorry, Remus ..… Ugh, didn't know that would happen …" Sirius said, fixing his shirt. James nodded and said that he didn't know what he was doing.

"Well, I'm glad that your problem has been solved. Now, what about mine!" Remus said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well," James said, not making any eye contact with Sirius. "I think that you should just tell him. It wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Sirius patted his back reassuringly. "It'll be okay, mate. I promise." Remus suddenly felt extremely gloomy. "I don't know too much about that."

THINGS TO COME!

- Remus finally tells Severus, but will he be as accepting as his friends?


End file.
